New Mexico
New Mexico is a state in the southwest region of the United States. Inhabited by Native American populations for many centuries, it has also been part of the Imperial Spanish viceroyalty of New Spain, part of Mexico, and a U.S. territory. Among U.S. states, New Mexico has the highest percentage of Hispanics. It also has the third-highest percentage of Native Americans after Alaska and Oklahoma, and the fifth-highest total number of Native Americans after California, Oklahoma, Arizona, and Texas. At a population density of 16 per square mile, New Mexico is the sixth most sparsely inhabited U.S. state. New Mexico in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump New Aztecia was one of the Confederated Provinces of America.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 259. It was carved from the lands taken from the Empire of Aztecia during a war in the 1840s. New Mexico in "Eyewear" In 1679, in the area the Spanish had named New Mexico, the Tewa holy man Po'pay found the eyewear once owned by Estevánico. Po'pay quickly saw the value the eyewear would have in fighting the Spanish. New Mexico in The Guns of the South The Confederate peace commissioners at the end of the Second American Revolution sought the Territory of New Mexico to add to the CSA, for its suitability for railroads, and proximity to mineral reserves. Their Union counterparts flatly refused. Alexander Stephens told Robert E. Lee that he had never expected it would be granted, but used it as a delaying tactic until the CS could bargain for the more reasonable concessions of Indian Territory.The Guns of the South, pg. 240, TPB. New Mexico in "Hatching Season" Studies of hadrosaur vocal calls had been carried out in Cretaceous New Mexico. Paula Shaffer, on an expedition to Montana in the same period, wondered if there might be differences between northern and southern "dialects." New Mexico in The House of Daniel New Mexico was the second state the House of Daniel played in after Jack Spivey joined them. Given some of what had happened in Texas, Spivey was happy to be moving north.The House of Daniel, loc. 2106, ebook. New Mexico in ''Joe Steele'' New Mexico was one of several low-population states which became the home of labor camps for wreckers during the presidency of Joe Steele.''Joe Steele'', see, e.g., pg. 39. In July 1949, the United States successfully tested an atomic bomb 100 miles south of Albuquerque. The Administration covered up the test, which took place in the early morning and was felt for miles, by claiming it was an explosion at an ammo dump.Ibid., pg. 365. New Mexico in The Man With the Iron Heart New Mexico was the home of Bernie Cobb, the American soldier responsible for killing Reinhard Heydrich in 1947. New Mexico in Southern Victory ]] New Mexico's total area made it the largest state in the Union. The state was strategically critical to the U.S. as it bordered the Confederate states of Sonora, Chihuahua and Texas. New Mexico saw fighting between U.S. and C.S. forces during the War of Secession (when the C.S. sought to annex the southern half of the state as the Confederate Territory of Arizona), the Second Mexican War, the Great War, and the Second Great War. Jeb Stuart and his Apache allies defeated several American garrisons in 1881, but in 1914-15 the United States Army successfully invaded Sonora and Texas from their bases in New Mexico, carving off sizable chunks of Confederate land. After the war, the state gained land from northwestern Sonora. During the Second Great War, the U.S. Eleventh Army, under the command of Brigadier General Abner Dowling, assembled in eastern New Mexico and eventually drove the Confederate Army of West Texas out of Houston. Literary Note The borders of New Mexico in Southern Victory include the OTL states of New Mexico and Arizona, and after 1917, a chunk of Sonora. See also *Phoenix (Province), for New Mexico in ''The Two Georges'' References }} New Mexico Category:Eyewear Category:The Guns of the South Category:Hatching Season Category:The House of Daniel Category:Joe Steele New Mexico New Mexico Category:Confederated Provinces